Letters with meanings
by chloe977
Summary: This is about while lauren is in rehab and her and joey send letters to each other. There will be some drama.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok I know I haven't updated my other story, but I will. This is in my head so I had to do it. I know this will never happen in the soap but this is about letters between Lauren and joey, while laurens in rehab. There will also be some drama.**

**Chapter1**

**Dear joey,**

**I'm sorry I didn't say goodbye to you, face to face but I couldn't, it would have be to hard. I'm in rehab, getting the help I need. I realise now how big of a problem, I have with alcohol. When my counsellor asked me what was making me drink I told her. At first I found it hard to open up, but I didn't and it felt great to get it of my chest, it was like a weight had been lifted of my shoulders. Most of my problem was put to my mum and dad, the mess up my life. I told my counsellor about you, don't blame yourself. Its not your fault I'm in here, its mine. **

**Mum says I had a lucky escape, and then she said, I need to get my life back on track and start making decision, I don't even know what she meant bye, start making decision, but I'll guess I'll find out soon. Anyway I want you to know that I'm okay and you don't need to worry.**

**Most of my life is a mistake. My dad having affair after affair and me keeping quite about it. My mums cancer, I made a mistake and told nobody. Me ruining one christmas by video recording my dad having a, let's just say, fling with my older brothers wife, then giving it to the said, older brother. Me running my dad over and ending up in care for awhile. But there was one thing in my life that wasn't a mistake, and that's you. **

**Lucy told me you and her were a thing. I knew it was a matter of time before you were in her bed. I can't say I'm not sad, because I am. But I shouldn't be, me and you ain't together anymore. I want you to be happy joey, and if lucy makes you happy then be with her. I need you to know I wasn't lying though about lucy spiking my drink, she did do it. I wouldn't pick drink over you. Jesus I wouldn't pick anything over you.**

**I miss you so much. I miss seeing you everyday. I miss being able to kiss you, make love to you. I miss being able to walk hand and hand though the streets. I miss waking up next to you every morning. But most of all I miss just being with you.**

**I'm sorry I wasn't the girlfriend you once knew. I'm sorry I let you down. I'm sorry I made you feel like it was you fault. I'm sorry I push you away, when you tried to help. But I'm not sorry for falling in love with you. I did love you, god I still do. But when we're together, it just leads to heartache. So I think we should both go our separate ways. When I get out of here, I'm going to stay with mum. I'm not coming back to the square joey. I want to. But it holds bad memorise and it would kill me to see and that bitch together everyday. I'm going to move on with my life, even if your in it or not. **

**Joey live the rest of your life with someone you love and you won't break their heart. **

**This is me saying me saying goodbye. We're never going to see each other again. And I know I will never truly love someone as much as I love you joey. Tell al I miss her like crazy. And tell whitney I really I'm sorry for kissing tyler. **

**Goodbye joey. I will always love you.**

**Love Lxx **

**Please R&R. Let me know if I should carry on. I mite do one or two more but it depends on how much everyone likes it. **


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks if you have reviewed.

Chapter 2

JOEYS POV:

The tears wouldn't stop falling as I read the letter lauren sent me. She said a lot of thing in the letter that made me fall in love with even more. I read the letter over and over again. I must I've been sitting for reading it for a while, before a knock at the front door interrupted me. I went to answer it knowing it was either lucy or peter. Peter, even his name made my anger boil. "Hey joey," lucy said as I let her in. "Hi lucy, look right now, isn't a very good time," I sighed. "How look joey, you have to leave this house you know, lauren is gone, there's nothing anyone can do about that," lucy said moving closer to me. To close for my liking. "Lucy I love her alright, what I'm I going to do without her?" I asked. "Hey you'll be fine, you got your friends, and you've got me," lucy said coming even more closer to me. She then leaned into kiss me. As her lips touched mine, I felt sick. The kiss felt so wrong. For some reason I was responded to the kiss but my head soon caught up with me, and I pushed lucy away. "No lucy, you don't get it do you, I love lauren, no one else," I said. "You don't mean that, you love me really, you just to afraid to admitted it," lucy said. What the fuck was she on, drugs. That when something clicked. I looked at laurens letter again, I found what I was looking for. Lauren was telling the truth. God I'm so fucking stupid. "Get over yourself lucy, it will always be lauren, no matter how many times you spike laurens drink, I will always pick her," I said. "What?" Lucy said quite shocked. "You heard, I know that you spiked laurens drink, I must have IDIOT write across my forehead," I stated. "Your not an idiot, but you had to see what she was like, I was saving you from getting hurt joey, laurens poison," lucy said. "HOW DARE YOU, THE ONLY POISON AROUND HERE IS YOU, YOU KNOW WEREN'T A GIRL, I WOULD HAVE KILLED YOU BY NOW!" I shouted. "Joey please I'm sorry ok, please forgive me," lucy begged me. Is she dumb as well as deaf. "I will never forgive you lucy, for what you did to lauren, just fuck of lucy, leave me and alone and never come near me again, or you'll regret it," I said before she stormed off, probable reeling with guilt.

I went back into the living room and sat on the sofa. I read thought the letter again, and froze when I read the last bit. No, lauren ain't coming back. That's when I knew, I had fucked up big time. I couldn't lose lauren for good. She's the only thing in my life that I'm proud of. So with that I found a pen and bit of paper and I started to write.

How did you like it? Please R&R. Next chapter is joeys letter to lauren.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews. I don't know how many more chapter there will be. So here is joeys letter to lauren.**

**Chapter3**

**Dear lauren,**

**Babe I miss you so much, I know the truth about lucy. I must have idiot writing across my forehead. How could I be so stupid, to believe that bitch over you. I thought by splitting up with you, was the best thing, but it wasn't, it was one of the worst decision I have ever made. When I spilt up with you, not only was your heart breaking, but so was mine. I don't want sympathy, like everyone tries to keep giving me. Babe don't lie to yourself, the reason your not coming back is because of me and lucy. Babe me and lucy ain't together, we never will be. **

**Alice keeps saying I need to move on, but lauren I can't. Its too hard. I have made many mistakes, most of which I regret. Like going out with lucy, kissing whitney. Sleeping with numerous girls and then ditching them. You were a mistake but a beautiful one, that I don't regret. I don't regret meeting you or falling in love with you. The biggest regret was letting you go.**

** You know how much I hated derek, the only good thing he did to me was leaving me, mum and alice. If he hadn't then I wouldn't have met you. Your dad had I right go at me the other day, but I deserved it. **

**You need to know why I love. Don't doubt that I stopped loving you, because I never will. I love you so much babe, that even your name makes me smiles. I love your laugh, smile and most of all you sarcasm. There is so much more I love about you babe. If you had told me last year, that I would be in love with a beautiful sexy Brunette, I would have laughed in your face. **

**I miss you like mad. I miss you smile. I miss being able to hold you in my house. I miss waking up next to every morning. I never thought I would be in love and want to be married and have kids. I do want that, but I only want it with you lauren. Lauren I want you to be happy, your happiness is all I care about. If not coming back to Walford is want you want, I wouldn't stand in your way. But babe, please think about it, I love you and I will never stop. **

**Without you in my life, I've got nothing to live for. Alice can look after herself and nobody else seems to know I exists. So I've decided I'm going, I can't live around walford know what could have been, for us. I will never truly love anyone but you lauren. I will never forget you, you will always be apart of me. I will tell al and whitney what you said. Lauren I don't want your pity, I don't deserve it, not one bit. **

**Please get better and meet someone who will make you happy and wouldn't break your heart. Like I did. I'm sorry for breaking your heart. I'm sorry for not being a better boyfriend. I'm sorry for letting you go. But most of all I'm sorry for letting lucy get to you. **

**So I guess this is goodbye. I will always love you no matter where I am. **

**Get better soon. GOODBYE**

**Love Jxxx**

**So there you go. I really do hope you like it. Please R&R as always. Next chapter coming soon. **


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for all the reviews so far, I really appreciate it. I will update me other story WILL WE EVER BE HAPPY, tomorrow. But for now here you go.

Chapter4

LAURENS POV:

I had just come out of my one to one counselling. When my new friend hannah came running towards me. "Lauren, this came in the post for you," hannah said handing me the envelope. "Thanks are you just going for you one to one counselling?" I asked her. "Yeah, I better go or she'll think, I've done a runner, I'll see you later lauren," hannah said before hurrying off down the corridor. I headed to my room, knowing that was the only place I could be alone.

As soon as I entered my room, I opened the envelope. I know who it was from, no doubt about it. When I opened it my thoughts were confirmed. It was from joey.

The tears were falling down my face as I finished the letter. This was not what I wanted to happen. I didn't want him to leave walford. I couldn't help but feel guilt that I was reason joey was leaving alice on her own. I kept going over the letter to see if he said anything about how he was, nope, nothing, typically joey.

He loved me, he still does. Dah I knew that. Him and lucy ain't together. Ok, so lucy was lying no surprise there. He misses me, just as much as I miss him. Thank god. Maybe we could make things work. But am I willing to take the risk of joey breaking my heart again.

I pick up my book and a pen, and started writing a letter that I hope I wouldn't regret. 20 minutes later I had finished writing the letter. I think I had write it at least 3 time before it was right. I put in an envelope and wrote the address on it. Hoping joey hadn't already left.

I walk back to the room I had left half an hour ago, to give the envelope to my counsellor, so she couldn't send it for me. I knock on my counsellor door and I heard her shout for me to come in. "Hello lauren I don't see you again till tomorrow," my counsellor joan said to me as a walked into the room. "I know I was just wondering could you post this for me please?" I asked. "Yes of course I can, I'm guessing its for the same person," joan said. "Yes," I smiled. "Well then I'll send it straight as soon as possible," joan said. "Thank you, I'd better go, I need to find hannah," I said before leaving.

I went to Hannah's room, hoping she was in there, if not I would have to search the whole building. I knocked on the door and seconds later hannah hoped the door. "Hey lauren, come in," hannah said. "Hey hannah, how did it go?" I asked. "Ok, but totally boring," hannah said. Hannah was one of my best friends in the clinic. I could tell her anything. We both were in love with someone, but they had broke our heart. We both knew what it was like and we had both written letters to them. "So I'm guess that envelope early, was from joey then," hannah said as we sat on her bed. "Yeah, he said some things, I made a decision about giving him another chance or not," lauren said. "Lauren just remember you have to do what you want, not what others want, I'll sick by you no matter what," hannah said before giving me a hug. "Thank hannah," I said. We then started taking about what joey said in his letter.

Later that night I was lying in bed, thinking about the decision I made. I kept thinking, was it the write decision that I had made? Well I was going to find out very soon.

What do you think lauren decision was? You'll find out in the next chapter. As always R&R. I'll update soon.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Here is the letter with laurens decision. Hope you like.**_

_**Chapter5**_

_**Dear joey,**_

_**If your reading this, then that means you haven't left walford yet. I thought in your letter that you would have tried to convince me to come back to the square but you didn't. I can't lie and said I was happy about it, because I wasn't, it hurt to know that you couldn't fight for me. I was talking to abi the other day, she said that you haven't been yourself since I left. I haven't been myself either, so we're equals. **_

_**I knew lucy was lying when she said you and her were together. I mean lucy beale, she too fucking selfish. Look what she did to us, me, because she wanted you. **_

_**I feel guilt about you leaving walford. Its my fault, your going to leave Alice without her big brother. We both know she's not as strong as she looks. And somebody need to make sure Michael stays well clear of alice. **_

_**My counsellor told me, when I leave her. I need to make more decisions on my own, and now I know what mum meant by start making decision. I have to decided if I want to come back to the square. Which I'm still not sure about. Then there's you.**_

_**My head and heart are telling me two different things. My head keeps telling me your bad news and if I get back with you, you'll just break my heart again. My heart on the other hand is telling, not shouting at me, that you love me, more than I love you, and you won't break my heart. **_

_**You've broke my heart twice, mite I add. Me and you joey, we let people tears us apart. First derek, then lucy. I'm guess we're not as strong as we make out.**_

_**I've made a new friend called hannah. I told her all about you. Come to think of it, I talk about you a lot of the time. Anyway Hannah's helped me a lot and she's helped me realise what rubbish mates I have on the square. I mean what one of my mates on the square would sit and listen to me, talk about you, for a whole hour. Yes it sounds clingy, but I needed to get it of me chest. I was tell hannah about what you looked like one time, she partially wants to meet you. **_

_**Since being in here, I realised that there's one thing missing in all of this. One person, who needs to be a part of this, but I don't know if I can let them. But then again that's my mum, saying they'll just bring me down, and the last time I checked, it was up to me, who I want be my side as I went though this. **_

_**That person is you joey. I need you. I want to give us another go, but we have to take this slow. I need to trust you again. I know the only contact we have is letter, because I don't have my phone, mum took it off me, said I didn't need people stopping me getting better. I don't think she knows what she was talking about, because even if I want a drink, I'm not aloud out of this place. And its fair to say, I wish I was at home. In my own bed, in your arms.**_

_**Don't leave walford joey, because if you do. What I'm going to do. If your in walford then I know I can be strong. If you leave walford then its shows to me, that you don't love me, as much as you say you do.**_

_**Please write back and tell me if this is the end for us or not, but I hope its not. **_

_**I love you so much**_

_**Love Lxx**_

_**Hope you liked the decision lauren made. But what will joeys reaction be, you'll soon find out. R&R as always.  
**_


	6. Chapter 6

**_Sorry for not updating sooner. Hope you like the story so far. Thanks for all the reviews so far, they mean a lot. _**

**_Chapter6 _**

**_JOEYS POV:_**

**_It had been two weeks since I sent that letter to lauren and I still hadn't got a replay. I was leaving the square in two days. I still hadn't told alice, talking of alice I haven't seen her must in the last few day, but then again that mit because I've been in my room most of the time. I was lying in my bed looking at my bag, that was already pack and waiting near the door. I was thinking about Lauren and how we used to be so happy. "JOEY THERE'S A LETTER FOR YOU!" Alice shouted up to me, breaking me from my thought. I dashed downstairs and ripped open the envelope. My heart missed a beat and I saw it was from lauren. She had wrote back._**

**_/_**

**_After reading the letter I was smiling like a mad man. Alice walked into the living room, where I was sitting reading the letter over again. "Is that from lauren?" Alice asked handing me a coffee. "Yeah," I smiled. "I'm guess by your smile she wrote something good," alice said sitting next to me. "She's going to come back to the square, and she's going to give me another chance," I smiled. "That's amazing news joe, you'd better not hurt her again, because if you do, you'll have me to answer to," alice stated. "I won't look I'm going up to me room, I've got a letter to write," I said before running upstairs and picking up a pen and sheet of paper. _**

**_/_**

**_A few hours later, after I had posted the letter to lauren and I had went to visit my mum. I was heading back to the square when my phone went off signalling a text. It was from alice._**

**_"HEY JOE, I'M AT THE VIC WITH THE GROUP, COME JOIN US, LOVE AL" _**

**_God that means lucy is going to be there, but I wasn't going to let lucy stop me from going into my local pub. I arrived at the vic 10 minutes later. "So what have you been doing all day?" Alice asked me as I was waiting for my drink. "Well I posted the letter to lauren and I went to see mum," I said. "Ok, how's mum?" Alice asked. "She's fine, I told her we would go up next weekend, is that ok with you?" I asked her. "Yeah," alice said before we went and joined our friends at the table. "Hey joey, how you keeping?" Tyler asked me. "I'm fine, just miss lauren," I said seeing Lucy's face drop. "As anyone heard from her?" Lucy asked. "I have, but I haven't actually spoke to her," abi said, giving me a look. "Oh right how is she?" Lucy asked, trying to look like she cared. "Like you care lucy, your the reason she's in there," I said, everyone turning to look at me and lucy. "I've said sorry," lucy said. "Yeah but you don't mean it, I mean is that are far you would go, just to get me back?" I asked. "What's he going on about luce?" Whitney asked. "I have no idea," lucy said. "DON'T ACT ALL INNOCENCE YOU SPIKED LAURENS DRINK THAT NIGHT, THEN YOU PUSHED HER SO FAR SHE ENDED UP IN HOSPITAL" I shouted. "Is that true?" Whitney asked lucy. "Its only what she deserved," lucy snapped. "You little bitch," alice said before slapping lucy across the face. Everyone then started having a go at lucy but I had to get out of there, if not I was going to explode. So I ran, ran to anywhere my feet would take me._**

**_/_**

**_I woke up the next morning to find I was on my mums sofa. "Morning son, how you feeling?" My mum Margaret asked me. "Fine mum, I just... I miss her mum, I really do," I said before bursting into tears. My mums arms were round me a few seconds later. "Its going to be of joey, she'll come back, you read the letter," my mum whispered to me. "Mum can I stay here for a few day, I need to get my head together," I said. "Sure son, look I have to go to work, and don't let it get to you," my mum said. "I won't, see you later mum," I said before my mum kissed my cheek and left for work. I decided I should call alice, let her know were I was._**

**_*phone call*_**

**_A=where the hell are you joey_**

**_J=at mums, look al I'm going to stay here for a few days, just to get my head straight_**

**_A=ok and joey, I think lucy learnt her lesson, whitney and everyone else hates her guts_**

**_J=thought they would, look I have to go, see you soon al_**

**_A=ok bye joe, love you_**

**_J=love ya too al bye_**

**_*end of call*_**

**_I sat for a while thinking if I made a mess of things, but then again I always make a mess of things. I made my decision about me and lauren. I just hope it was right decision._**

**_Dun dun dun. _**

**_So does joey want lauren to give him a chance or is he walking away from her. Find out very soon. _**

**_R&R as always. _**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Chapter7_**

**_Dear lauren,_**

**_I'm sorry, I should have tried and convinced you to come back to the square. But I thought you won't listen, because of what happened with lucy. I feel like my world is fall apart, but your the one who can keep it together. _**

**_Your dad had another go at me the other day. He said, I was using you and said that he'll do anything to make sure I don't hurt you again. He had a right to be angry and it hurt a little for him to think I would you hurt again, cause I won't. _**

**_I want us to try again, more than anything, but its killing me, not seeing your beautiful face everyday. I'm going to go stay with my mum for a few days, just to clear my head. But don't worry I'm going to come back square, coming back to you. _**

**_Everyone knows about what lucy did, they all hate her guts. And lucy got a slap from alice, I know eh my little sister slapping someone. It was a shocked but lucy deserved it. _**

**_Everyone misses you babe, whitney now hates herself because she didn't believe you about lucy, she says she forgives you about kissing tyler. Fats misses you like crazy, I'm mean the other day, he was sharing memories he had with you, I couldn't help but listen. But babe nobody misses you as much as I do. It feels like my whole life is dead, I need you babe, more then you'll ever know. _**

**_Alice says that when you get back I have to fight for you and that if I hurt you again I'll have her to deal with. I will never hurt you again. 1 because I love, 2 because I can't live without you, 3 because I'm missing you like crazy and 4 I don't think I want I slapped like lucy got from my sister. _**

**_I good to know your doing great and you've made new friends. It would be nice to meet some of your friends from the clinic, but they better not make a move on me, because there's only one girl who can do that, and that's you babe. _**

**_I hope to seen you very soon, because this is killing me not seeing you. But I'm willing to wait, to wait for you to come back and give me another chance. I know I don't deserve it. So that's why I'm not going to fuck it up this time. _**

**_See you soon babe. I love you so much lauren._**

**_Love your joey xxxx_**

**_Sorry if its not that good. But I hope you liked it._**

**_Please R&R. _**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Thanks so so much for the reviews so far. Its mice to hear what everyone think about this story. Not many chapters left to finish this story of so I hope you enjoy._**

**_Chapter8_**

**_Dear joey,_**

**_I'm glad you want to give us another go. I was worried when I got your letter, I thought it was going to say something, like me and you were over and the was no hope, but I know there is. _**

**_I got an email of abi the other, saying alice slapped alice again. I wish I had been there to see it. Abi was also telling me about the going ons in the square. She kept going on about kirsty trying to get my dad back, I wish she would just leave him alone. _**

**_I understand why your staying at you mum for a few days and I don't blame you. Its a good way to get away from lucy, if I'm honest. Joey I need you to know I meet someone the other in this support group thing. His name is called jake. Don't worry there's nothing going on. But we were chatting and he told me that I should fight for you and not let you go. He has girlfriend who ended things because of his drinking. He plans to win her back when he's out of here._**

**_I'm missing you like crazy, I told my mum about us two. She went mentally, she said I wasn't going to the square, but it ain't her decision, its mine. And I'm coming back even if I have to shot my mum. She said I shouldn't have contacted you but I told her its my life and I want you in it._**

**_This place is helping me so much, I don't even think about drink now. If I feel down I either talk to my counsellor or I sit and think about you. I know I should just talk to my counsellor but when I'm thinking about you my troubles go away. I don't know how, but the do._**

**_My counsellor said I'm out in two weeks. The 6th of August. But I'm not coming straight to the square so don't worry, I am going to come back. _**

**_Please stay out of trouble and keep away from the girls, ok now that was rude, we aren't properly together right now. Anyway I miss you everyday and I love you so much._**

**_See you soon joe_**

**_Love your lauren xxxx_**

**_So 2 more chapters. But what do you want to see happen? Please R&R. _**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter9

LAURENS POV:

It was two weeks since I sent her letter to joey and I was ready to leave the clinic. My mum was there to pick me up on time. "You ready to go darling?" Mum asked me. "Yeah, mum I don't care what you say, I'm going back to the square," I said as she started driving. "Darling are you sure that's what you want?" Mum asked me. "Yes mum, its where I want to be," I stated. "Ok you can go back, but me and oscar aren't coming back, I can't face your dad again," mum said to me. "Its ok mum, I'm not going till tomorrow anyway," lauren said. "Ok, lauren darling, if things get to tough, you just call me ok, night or day, I may not be with you, but I'm still your mother, I'm still here for you," mum said. "I know," I smiled.

JOEYS POV:

I had been back on the square for 3 days know and the day had finally come. Lauren was getting out of the clinic today. She said in her last letter that she mit not come straight back to the square. I woke up pretty early looking forward to today. I had a shower and went downstairs, only to find alice in the kitchen. "Morning joey, you know lauren gets out of the clinic today?" Alice asked me. "Yeah she told me, I'm guessing abi told you," I stated. "Yeah," alice said. "So what you doing today?" I asked alice. "Babysitting scarlet again, joey she mit not come straight to the square, so don't get your hopes up," alice said before leaving me alone in my thoughts. Later that day, lauren still hadn't turned up and I knew she mit not come today, but I couldn't help just hope. I was making myself a cup of coffee when there was a knock at the front door. I dashed to the door, thinking it was lauren. I was smiling but it soon disappeared when I saw who it was. "What do you want lucy?" I asked. "Truthfully you," lucy said while storming past me. Can this girl ever understand that I don't want her. "Well I don't want you, so you can walk straight back out," I snapped as I followed her into the living room. "All my friends hate me, because I help stop you getting more hurt," lucy said. "Your having a laugh right," I said. "No, lauren is a drunk, she would have drank at some point, I just speed it up," lucy said. "No she wouldn't of, she was really trying, and because of you, I broke her heart again, I will never forgive you for that," I said. "Why do you want to be with a drunk, we there is people think me you can have," lucy stated. "Because I love her, more that anything in this world, and you lucy, you were just a bit of fun, no more," I said. "No you don't mean that, its me you really," lucy sobbed. "NO LUCY, ITS LAUREN, SO LEAVE ME THE. FUCK ALONE," I shouted. With that lucy ran from the house in tears. I then went back to the kitchen to make my coffee.

Later that night I was in my bedroom when the door went, I knew it wasn't alice, as she was meeting poppy in the vic for a drink. I walked down the stairs slowly, thinking who it could be. I opened the door and froze to the spot. It couldn't be her. The person had their back face me, but I could tell who it was. "Lo, babe," I whispered. The person turned around and our eyes locked. "Hey, I'm back," Lauren said. I wasn't sure what do, I want to kiss her so badly, but we were taking things slow. "Are you going to just stand there or are you going to let me in?" Lauren asked. "Oh sorry, come in," I said opening the door wider so she could get in. I saw she had a bag with her. "Do you have somewhere to sleep tonight?" I asked. "Not really, I could go home, but I want to spend some time with you, we have work things out between us," lauren said. "Good point, you can stay here tonight, you have my room, I'll sleep on the sofa," I suggested. "Ok,' lauren smiled. "You look better and hotter," I said. I started smirking when I saw her blush. "Wish I could say the same back, have you been to the gym," lauren smirked. "I'll have you know, I've worked out a lot," I said. "Yeah sure you have," lauren joked. "Babe I am sorry about believe lucy over you, I was idiot, if I could turn back time I would," I said. "Well you can't," lauren snapped. Jesus I forgot how angry she could be. And I'm not going to lie, and say it didn't have an affect on me, because it did. "Sorry, I shouldn't have snapped, it just I really want to rip her head off," lauren said. "So do I," I sighed. "If were going to give this, us, another go, then we have to be honest with each and we have to trust each other, and you have a lot of grovelling to do," lauren said. "Babe I do trust you, and I agree about being honest with each other, so that's why I'm going to tell you this, after you left, lucy made a move on me, I push her away straight away," I said. "Ok, well in the clinic me and jake got to close one night and we ended up kissing, we both pulled away, knowing that we both loved someone else and the someone was the one we wanted," lauren said. I was angry but me and lauren weren't together, but my angry soon disappeared when I felt laurens lips on mine. I responded to the kiss straight away. We pulled away a few minutes later. "I'm sorry for all the pain I've cause you lauren," I said. "And I'm sorry I never said goodbye," lauren said.

An hour later after talking about our relationship, lauren was tired. "Babe your tired come on, your going to bed," I said picking lauren up and carrying her upstairs. "Joey I do have legs you know," lauren stated. "Yeah of course I know that, but I don't think you want to fall sown the stairs, do you," I said. "Ok fair point," lauren said. We entered the room and I lay lauren on the bed. I gave her one of my T-shirts and a pair of my boxers, to wear for the night. I left her to get changed and went downstairs to get her bag. When I got back to my room she was lying on her side of the bed. "I brought your bag up," I said dropping the bag on the floor and sitting on the edge of the bed. "Thanks joey," lauren said smiling at me. "No problem, night lauren," I said kissing her once on the lips before going to leave. "No stay, please" lauren whispered. "I don't want to push you lauren," I said. "We both want to make things work, then we have to act like a normal couple," lauren stated. "I know, but you said we have to take things slow," I said. "I know I did, but you and both know, we don't do slow," lauren said. "Your right, as always," I said standing up and stripping down to my boxer. "See something you like babe?" I smirked. Lauren nodded as I got into bed beside her. She lay her head on my chest like she used to do before she left.

"I love you joe," lauren whispered.

"I love to too babe," I whispered back before we both fell to sleep.

So I hope you liked it. Next chapter is the last. Things will kick of, but who with? I think you all know.

Please R&R and let me know your thoughts.


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry for not updating sooner, I've had a lot on. But here is the last chapter. Thanks for all the reviews.

LAUREN POV:

I woke up the next morning and found my head on joeys chest. Joey had his arm wrapped around my waist. I couldn't stop the smile coming onto my face as I watched joey sleep. A few minutes later joeys eyes flickered open. "Morning babe," joey said. "Morning did you sleep ok?" I asked. "Best I've slept in ages," joey stated. "Same here," I smiled. "That's good, what you doing today?" Joey asked. "I'm going to vic for lunch, with my boyfriend, and he's paying," I said. "And do I know this boyfriend of yours," joey said. "Yep, he's very much like you, as it goes," I smirked. "Oh is he, what he like?" Joey asked. "Well he's the most sexist boy I know, he can be very romantic, his hair looks sexy when its wet and he always tucks my hair behind my ear," I said. "I must meet this boyfriend of your, see if he's good enough for you, what's his name," joey said. "His name is joey branning,' I said before kissing joey. "Well then that's a date beautiful, what time, I've got to go to the gym this morning," joey said. "12.30 ok?" I asked. "12.30 it is then," joey said. "Great, as much as I would to stay in bed longer with you, I have to go see my dad and abi," I sighed. "What not even 5 minutes?" Joey asked. "No babe, I'm sorry, look I'll call you when I'm ready, then we can go for lunch," I said. "Ok fine, babe, I love you," joey said. "I love you more," I said before giving joey a quick kiss and getting out of bed and starting to get ready. Joey watched me as I got changed, he was more staring at my bum. "I thought you were going to the gym," I stated, turning around to look at joey. "I am, but I've got a beautiful half naked girl in my room, so I think you can guess way I'm still here," joey said getting out of bed and walking out over to me. "Good point, look stop distracting me, or I'll be late and I wouldn't make it to lunch," I said. "Ok, I'll go, see for lunch," joey said before leaving the room.

I left number 23, 10 minutes later. I went over to my house and found my dad and abi sitting at the kitchen table. "Lo," abi said clearly shocked. "Hey abs, hey dad," I said giving them both a hug. "Mum called this morning told us you were coming back, are you sure you can handle things?" Abi asked. "Yes, I've got joey, and you two, my family and my friends, if they're still my friends," I said. "Babe you know all I want is for you to be happy and you know if this get to tough you tell someone ok, joey, anyone, just don't keep it bottled up, please," dad said to me. "I won't keep it bottle up dad, I promise," I said given dad another hug. "So what you doing today?" Abi asked. "Well spending some time with you and dad, then I'm meeting joey for lunch in the vic," I said. "Are you sure that's a good idea," dad stated. "Dad I'll be fine, joey will be there," I said. "Sorry I'm just worried about you, that's all," dad sighed. "I know but you have to trust me," I said. "I do, I do," dada said. The rest of the morning when spent watching kick ass. It was 12.30 when the movie was done. "Guys I have to go, meeting joey in the vic," I stated. "Sure babe, be careful ok," dad said giving me a hug. "Don't worry I will," I said as we pulled out of the hug. I said bye to abi before leaving the house and heading to the vic.

JOEYS POV:

I went to the cafe to get a coffee before going to the gym. I ordered my coffee and sat down at a table. Thank god lucy wasn't working today. "What's got you smiling?" a voice said as they sat down across from me. "Oh nothing," I said, looking up to see alice. "There is, you haven't smiled like that since you and lauren went out," alice said. "Well maybe I've just feel happy," I stated. "There more, wait did lauren come back yesterday?" Alice asked. I nodded and my smiling got better. "We're giving us another go, she stayed over last night," I smiled. "You didn't did you?" Alice stuttered. "No al, we're taking things slow," I reassured her. We stayed chatting for 10 minutes. I had just finished my coffee when lucy came in. "Look al, I have to go, look come to vic and 12.30, I meeting lauren for lunch, but I know how much you want to see her," I said before standing up. "Ok I'll be there, I won't tell her, don't worry," alice said before I left and headed to the gym.

I entered the vic to find Michael and jack standing talking to a few of the lads. I want to get in my gear when uncle jack saw me. "Joey can I have a word in the office," jack said to me heading to the office. "Yeah sure," I said following him. " So what's up uncle jack?" I asked as he shut the office door. "Nothing, its just next friday we have a group of young boys coming in to try our gym out, I was wondering if you could show them a few things, put them though there paces," jack stated. "Sure I'll do it," I said. "Great, now can you be here for 1pm next friday?" Jack asked. "Yeah I can, is that all uncle jack?" I asked him. "Yes off you go," jack said. I left the office and went into the changing room. I had finished getting ready when my phone went off signal a text.

"JOEY WE NEED TO TALK I KNOW YOUR AT THE GYM, SO I'M HEADING OVER LX"

I mentally groaned. I didn't need any more shit of lucy. I put my in my locked and went out into the main gym. I went over to the punching bag and put gloves on and starting punching it. "Joey," I heard lucy shout. "What," I snapped at her. "Please you have to let me explain," lucy said. "No I don't want to hear your stupid excuse," I said hitting the punch bag harder. "Well tough your going to listen to what I have to say," lucy ordered. Who the fuck did she think she was, the fucking queen. "Fine I'm listen, you have 5 minutes," I sighed. "The reason I did what I did, was for us, I know you don't love lauren, not really, I know its me you really love," lucy smirked. "See that's were your wrong, I love lauren more than anything on this word, I don't love you, I despise you, you make me sick," I spat. "So you'd rather be with a drunk slut, than with someone more sensible," lucy stated. "Lauren is not a drunk, and she defiantly is not a slapper, maybe look a bit closer to home before judging other," I said. "Fine, your making a mistake joey, trust me, lauren will never take you back," lucy said before leaving the gym. At 12.25 I left the gym and headed to the vic. I saw lucy sitting at one of the tables, all on her own. I made sure I was at the other side of the bar. "Joey what can I get you?" Alfie asked me. "A coke, and a beer please mate," I said. "Coming up," alfie said before going to get the drinks. "Here you go joey, that will be £4.60," alfie said. I handed him the money and took a seat at one of the table. It was twelve thirty five when lauren walked into the vic.

LAUREN POV:

I entered the vic and I saw joey sitting at one of the table. I also saw lucy sitting on her own. I walked up to joey. "Hey babe," joey said standing up and giving me a kissing. "Hey handsome," I said into the kiss. We both sat down and I saw lucy going to the bar. "Babe, I have to tell you something, when I was in the gym lucy came to see, she said the you won't get back with me, I think she mit say stuff, like me and her were sleeping together, we weren't, I wouldn't go near her with a 10 pin barge pole," joey said. "I know you wouldn't, and don't worry, I trust you," I said before joey pulled me close to him. Just them alice came in. "Lauren," alice squealed coming over to us and hugging lauren. "Hey al, missed you," I smiled. "Missed you to, joey invited, is that ok with you?" Alice asked me. "Its fine with me," I said. We ordered our lunch and we started talking about what happened in the square, while I was gone. "I hear you slapped lucy," I said to alice. "Yeah well, she deserved it," alice said, as the whitney and tyler came though the doors. "Lauren, your back," whitney said when she saw me. "Yeah, did you miss me?" I asked. "Course I did, I'm sorry I didn't believe you about lucy spiking your drink," whitney said. "Its okay," I smiled. Just then lucy came over to us. "Lauren I'm glad your back," lucy said. "Thanks," I said. Joey pulled me closer and lucy saw. "Lucy I think you should go," joey said. "No, I'm not doing anything, anyway I came over here to say sorry," lucy stated. "Bit late for that ain't it," alice snapped. "Lauren I'm so sorry for what I've done, I hate myself for it, I wish I hadn't of done it," Lucy said. For some reason I thought she was lying. "Well I will never forgive you for what you did," I snapped. "Oh come on Lauren, what's the saying, chicks before dicks," lucy stated. "Yeah well," I said. "Lucy your not even her mate, mates don't do what you did," tyler said. "You after you left, me and joey slept together," lucy smirked. I knew she was lying, but she knew how to push my buttons. "Oh did you know," I said playing her at her own game. Joey looked at me, a hurt look on his face. "I'm guessing you enjoyed it," I stated. "Yes, so did joey," lucy said. I felt sick but I was going to make her a laugh stock. "When was this?" I asked. "About a week after you went into rehab," lucy smirked. "Lucy I know your lying," I said. "I'm not, and anyway he'll just break your heart again," lucy said. "No he won't, lucy you need to get over the facts joey doesn't want you," I stated. Lucy stormed over to the other side of the vic. "Babe where are you going?" Joey asked me as I stood up. "Sorting this mess out with lucy, don't worry I'll be fine," I said before walking over to lucy. "Come over to have another go, don't bother," lucy snapped. "No, I've come over to sort this mess out once and for all," I said sitting down. "Why are you so determined to mess up my life?" I asked lucy. "Because I want joey, I had him first," Lucy said. "Well if you can't move on, and face the fact that me and joey are together, then me and you are done, don't bother me again," I said before standing up. I went to walk away when lucy grabbed my arm. I turned to look at her and she slapped me. Joey was by my side in seconds. "Babe are you ok?" Joey asked me, hugging me close. "I'm fine," I said as I pulled away from joey. I then slapped lucy across the face. "Lucy just leave me the hell alone," I said. "Babe come on, let's go have lunch, then we can go home yeah," joey said. "Yeah," I sighed, going back over to the table with joey. "Lauren are you ok?" Whitney asked me. "I'm fine," I said. "Right we're going to go, I'm taking whitney out for the afternoon," tyler said. "Ok, have a good time," I said. "We will, its good to have you back lauren," whitney said giving me a hug. "Its good to be back," I said as me and whitney pulled out of the hug. With that whitney and tyler left. A little while later we got our food, and we sat eating and joking until alice had to go. "I'll see you two later," alice said. "Yeah laters al," I said. 5 minutes after alice left, me and joey left. We went back to number 23. "Babe are you sure your ok?" Joey asked me as we lay in his bed. "Yeah, I've got you," I smiled. "You can tell me anything, you know that, don't you?" Joey asked.

"Yes, I love you," I said.

"I love you to babe," joey said.

We went into a comfortable silence and I smiled to myself. This is where I need to be. Laying in joeys arms.

So there you, the last chapter of this story. Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed. I mit start another story soon, I've had it in my head, I just can't think of a title for it. So keep your eyes open.


End file.
